Akatsuki fun! 1
by Hiddin-in-the-snow
Summary: here is a akatsuki story.


Hey Hidden-in-the-snow here. I'm sorry but this is my first story so go easy on me.

* * *

(traning grounds)

"yo" Kakashi poofes up in a cloud of smoke reading his perv book as always. You sat their listing to you music not really paying attencion(sp).

"Your late!" Naruot said complaing like he didn't do it every day.

"did you really expect him to be on time?" you asked but everyone ignored you.

"Naruto you Baka" Sakura says running up and punched him up side the head.

"But.. Saukra..." naruto rubs tha back of his head and kakashi rubs the back of his head.

Sakura ignores him and gives sasuke the googly eyes.

"hn" Sasuke turned the other way and continued to ignore him and her.

Naruto starts to yell why sasukra didn't hit Sasuke when he should of.

They all started to yell at each other while kakashi has an anime vain on his head.

"Do you want to hear the misssion or what?"Kakashi askes with the 'i could really care a da** voice'.

"Mission" Naruto started to bounce up and down yelling 'mission!'

"yes.." Kakashi sighs as he regrets what he was about to tell them.

"Naruto you idiot, we cant do the mission if you don't shut up!" Sakura pumbles naruto into the tree.

"Ok, do you want to hear the mission or what?" kakashi, who is getting very irritated asks.

"Hai" They all reply in Unison.

"Well i lied, we have to train with Kurenias team" But before anybody can whine or coomplain Kureinas team shows up.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto!" Hinata started to blush a deep red and about to faint.

"hey" Kiba nad Akamaru ran up acting cool dude and uh... dog.

"hi..." Shino the weird and creapy one he is just stood their watching ever one socialize.

You decided since he was not like the rest of yours and his team besides Hinata and Sasuke are Bakas you decided to talk to some one normal.

"Hey, team seven!" Kurenia beign the happy-go-lucky perosn she was yelled.

You guys trained for 4 hours and everyone was tired and even 'mister emo'

"well, i'm leaving.." sasuke walked off into a diffrent direction them everybody else.

"Hey, sasuke wait for me!" Sakura started to follow sasuke bring the fangirl she was.

"go away.." All he did was poof in a cloud of smoke.

"well, i'm leaving." without another word you left.

You are running through the woods when you get tired and sit down. You hear a noise in a bush and you take out your hair pin and it turns into a kunia. And you through it at the bush.

"OWW! Tobi is a hurt boy!" (You were expecting "Tobi is a good boy wasn't you)

You give yourself one of those O.o looks and you start to run.

"Where do you think your going?" Kasami jumped in frount of you.

"leave me alone" you replied your normal cold voice.

"Lemme go" You try to run but something grabs your leg.

You look down and you see a water rope attached to your leg. You try to excape but it goy tighter and spred. You try to jump and it ties around you and you can't move.

"lets go Kisame" Itachi Uchiha, the murdder of his clan apeared out of the bushes

"You carry her" Kisame complained

"what!" Then you black out...You wake up and look around 'noones in here' thought

"So she fanily awakes" Kisame said teasing and tormenting you.

(explosion)

"hahahahaha.." A man with silver/grey hair known as Hidan, came our laughing.

"what the? Don't encourage him!" konen face grew even reder, if that was even possible.

Hidan just chuckled under his breath.

"You!" She points to you

"Me?" You point to your self with a confused face on.

"Yes you!" She unties you and and brings you in to her room.

"Ok, i'm Konen and you are going yo help me get back at Hidan and Diedara..." She started geting some extra clothes for you to wear.

"why would i?" You asked making her turn around.

"You can get back at Kasami, and Tobi and i'll let you get way with it.." you thought for a second.

"OKAY!" 'what could possibly go wrong' you ask your self. 'everything' a voice in your head said. 'stay out of it'

You and Konen work out a plan...

You walk up to diedaras room and put paper bombs on his doors and wait. He walks to the door and sets it off. You burst out laughing and heturns to you, you laugh more and he starts chasing you. You stop in frount of kasamis room and you hear an explosion and a burt Kisame.

"aww, did sushi get burnt" you say trying to get him irritated.

He looks at you and he also chases you. you did the same thing to everybody else except itachi and Pein. Then Tobi joins you...

* * *

posting the next one soon.p


End file.
